the mafia house
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: the louds take over the city and will crush anyone who get in their way. a new au that take place during a mafia time. re-post


**so here is a new AU I been thinking about for awhile, it is not the au I been talking about though so this one is kinda a surprised au, and the time is around the Mafia was a big ****deal, I might make more stories around this au, idk but until then, I hope y'all enjoy it.** **also this is a re-post because the first one had to many mistakes. **

A black limo had slowly came to a stop in front of a massive 2 story mansion, 6 guards had covered the stairs as the limo driver door opened. A brunette had stepped out wearing a 2 piece suit before the rest of the door's had opened and one by one, 8 girls plus a baby all ranging from 1 to 17 had stepped out making the guards confused before a white hair boy was the last to step out.

2 of the taller girls and one of the little girls had wore red dresses with a fur coat handing off their shoulders, one of them was holding the baby while the rest of the girl and the single boy had wore black suits.

"Who are you? This isn't a daycare so go back wherever you came for" one of the guard's called out to them.

The group had ignored them as they had started to walked up to the stair, 2 guard's had stood in from of them making them stop "...get out of our way" the white hair boy told them but saw they wasn't moving "Lori" he called out as one of taller girl's had walked up to the guard's and shoved a note to his chest, making him grab it and read it.

The guards looked at his partner and nodded as the 2 had let them though, the group had went up the stairs and went inside as they had looked around as the inside was massive as there was hint of gold in the wall, a massive staircase was in the middle of the room as it had a red carpet "ah Mr. Loud so good to meet you" the boss said as he was already walking down the steps, looking at everyone but stopped at the boy "you must be Lincoln Loud" he said making him nod his head.

"Yeah, you must be Mr. Sharp" Lincoln said making him nod

"the one and only" sharp laughed "now let's talk business, my guards can take care of your sister's" he finished as a few guards had walked up to his sister's.

"Lori and Leni, with me" Lincoln said as the two tall girl's nod while the guards had took the rest of the sister's to a different rooms while Sharp took Lincoln and his sisters to his office.

The group had walked into Mr. Sharp office while Sharp had sat behind his desk and Lincoln had sat in front of him, with his sister's standing behind him "so how is my favorite partner" Sharp asked "me and your family has been business partners for quite awhile now" he said making Lincoln nod

"Yeah, my dad told me about you. Our family has been partners for the last 6 year's" Lincoln said making sharp nod his head "but we not here to talk about family, we are here to talk money" he finished making sharp smile all the wider

"Ah a man of business, that why I love you loud's but yes, let's talk money" Sharp said "I want to buy more police's so that way they will turn a blind eye when we do more shipping or when there is a hit on someone" he said making Lincoln nod his head

"Smart but how much are we talking" Lincoln asked as he already knew all about Sharp and his plan.

"I will simply need 5 hundred thousand, to buy out of police's, plus to get new drugs and guns in" Sharp said as he knew he could rob the boy high and dry.

Lincoln nodded in understanding "tell me, do you have our money for last meeting" he asked as Sharp had pulled out an yellow envelope that was stuffed, he had slide it over the table where Lincoln had grabbed it and handed it to leni, she had opened it and looked though it before looking at Lincoln and nodded her head.

"Alright Mr. Sharp it seem everything is all sorted out, I will have one of my friends bring you the money, try not to kill them, OK" Lincoln said making Sharp smile happily and hald out his hand for Lincoln which he had took, they had both shook each other hand's.

"Here to new money" Sharp smiled

"And new ties" Lincoln smiled as they had looked each other in the eye.

The sound of yelling and gun fire had filled the building making the 4 jumped as everyone had ducked down while Sharp had pulled out his gun and went by the door, Lincoln had pulled out his gun as well "is it the police!?" Lincoln yelled

"No it can't be, they have no reason to come after us!" Sharp yelled as after a few moments everything had went quiet.

"Let's go, you lead to way" Lincoln told Sharp as Sharp had slowly opened the door and quietly walked out, with Lincoln and his sister's following behind, he had cross the corner and took a deep breath as he slowly walked down the second set of stairs that lead to the master staircase, his eye's widened as he saw the whole room was a bloodbath as body pieces was everywhere, he gulped as stood at the top of the staircase.

"L-lincoln we have to get out of here" Sharp told Lincoln as he took a step before he was shot in the back of the knee, making him yelled and lose his balance, resulting in his falling down the stairs and slamming on the floor.

Sharp looked back up at the stairs and slowly Lincoln slowly coming down the, pointing his gun at him "you son of a bitch, you sold me out didn't you!" Sharp yelled making Lincoln chuckle and shake his head.

"No, far from it actually... Look around" Lincoln told him as Sharp had looked around and saw 8 girls and a bady was surrounding him, each had a some sort of gun or sword that was dripping with blood from it.

"W-what!?" Sharp said as he looked around before another gun shot had went off making Sharp yelled and hold his already shot leg, looking at Lincoln "w-what going on!" He yelled

"Let me put it for you simply, we know how you trying to rob us blind, we also know how you tried to kill our parents, and to put it simply you are nothing but a waste of time for us" Lincoln said as he shot Sharp ear, making him yelled in pain hold his bleeding ear "if you want to live to see another day than you are going to go back to your office and get me the rest of our money because I know that half of that shit in the envelope is mostly just counterfeits" he said making Sharp growl at him.

"F-fine I will get your damn money" Sharp growled as he tried to stand up only to yell and drop to a knee "I will get you little shits back after this" he said though clenched teeth as everyone had watch him limp up the stairs, everyone watched until they wasn't able to see him before they had left, walking out to the limo.

"Did everyone do as plan" Lincoln asked making everyone nod their head's making Lincoln pulled out a cigarette and light it "good job now let's go" he said as everyone had gotten into the car as Lincoln took a puff before slowly blowing out smoke and flicked the cigarette into the air and gotten into the car and drove off.

The cigarette had dropped to the ground and immediately started a chain reaction, since the girls had pour gasoline all over the inside of the building after they was done killing the guards, and it was all connection to a small pool of gasoline that was out outside, waiting to be set off.

The group had drove away as some had watched the building slowly becoming engulfed in flames, there was even explosions, making the house blow up, all while one of a girl had started to laugh madly as she watched "I guess Mr. Sharp had went out in a blaze of glory!" She said while laughing, the other had shook their heads but had a small smile on their face.

"It time we take what is ours, no matter the cost" Lincoln said making everyone nod in agreement as they drove though the city.

**well here is the first chapter of the mafia house, I hope it was good, like I said before I might make some more stories about this but idk. also "Sharp" was the only name I could think of atm and has nothing to do with Sam, anyway. like, comment, and see ya next ****time.**

**tumblr: kingdeku-queentoga**


End file.
